The Sylver Vyper
by Night Skye Tears
Summary: Lyza,ruthless warrior,champion of Hera, has her heart set on Rome and doesnt care much for the cities she tramples on her way to get it. Can Herc stop her destructive ways? and why is Ares involved?


_It seemed like an eternity, would anybody come?_ She lay there motionless; a frightening red liquid surrounded her. Her eyelids seemed ever so heavy now. But she had to hang on, she must.

All she could do was think. Probably what most people do at a time like this. Except she couldn't think about her family, they all had died, most years ago in the fire.

She thought about how she got into this situation. It all seemed like just a bad dream now. How could she have let this happen? She was a professional and still this happened.

This light blond haired warrior decided that she wouldn't go out like this. With a cry of agony, she managed to rise.

She first pulled out the arrow that pierced her thigh it wasn't a deep wound. Then she had to push through the arrow that had just missed her heart. She clenched her teeth in pain.

After regaining control and tending to her wounds, the young warrior with the age of 26, looked at her surroundings. The battlefield was empty, save those killed in the slaughter. The forest was silent.

Her attire was made up of a silver heart shaped breastplate, under it laid a dark jade shirt to above her navel, a short dark jade suede skirt was at her hips, short silver gauntlets accented her small wrists. Her back adorned her prized possession, her unique sword in its scabbard. The jade boots came to her knees. Her long, angled, strait blond hair was pulled half back, showing the green beaded necklace on her collarbone.

"Lyza!" A voice yelled in front of her.

Glistening silver eyes looked up to her challenger. Ahead of her stood an Amazon. She noted the fact that this one was still breathing. The Amazon said nothing more as she charged at this warrior. Lyza slipped out a small dagger from her belt and plunged it deep into the Amazon before her.

The Amazon looked up to her predecessor, blood dripping from her mouth. She found no emotion in the steel silver eyes.

"The wrath of Hera has fallen upon you and your tribe." Lyza's voice slithered. She pulled the dagger out and the Amazon queen fell to the ground, dead.

Lyza half grinned, and then turned walking through the carnage. She mounted her black horse and took off. She didn't stop riding until she reached a temple. Tying her horse to a tree she stepped up the stone stairs, into the stone temple.

At the head of the large open room was a statue of a peacock. In front of the peacock was a low offering table.

Lyza knelt before the statue and spoke aloud. "Great goddess Hera! Your will has been done." She bowed her head.

On the table there was a shallow saucer of water. This water rose up and formed a woman's face. The mystical water glowed green, then the lips moved. "Your success will be rewarded. The land in which you seek will be given to you by defeating that village." The stern voice was that of the Queen of the gods.

"It will be done." Lyza bowed again.

"Then go, you have done well Lyza." The water dropped back into the bowl as the voice echoed.

Once all was quiet, Lyza rose and left the temple with a mission on her mind. It was dusk outside, the clouds rolled with pink and orange, as a cool breeze blew by. Lyza walked to her horse, Raven, and sped off.

Lyza slowed her pace upon reaching her army's large camp. She dismounted looking around at the hustle of men. She smiled, thanking Hera again for providing such a marvelous army for her own command. She called an assembly and discussed her plans to invade Siena at sunrise. After dismissing her commanders she took refuge in sleep, it had been a long, tiring day.

At daybreak, her troops were ready and willing, the way she always liked them. Atop her horse, she led them onward. They would reach the village in just a few hours.

Dawn came at the local pub. "The gods themselves couldn't make better eggs than these!" The short man with blond curly hair in the purple vest and leather pants, exclaimed.

"I can't disagree with you there, Iolaus." The tall muscular man across from him said.

"Here Hercules, try the sausage." Iolaus offered.

"Thanks but I already had my horse's filling." Hercules wore brown woven leather pants and a light yellow vest.

"Are you calling me a pig?" Iolaus said with a mouthful.

"No not a pig, a horse." Hercules corrected with a laugh.

The cozy tavern was almost full now. Through the windows to the town, people were already starting their daily routines and shopping. The people of Siena were content as usual.

"Aw man, I think I'm gonna be sick." Iolaus mumbled.

"I told you not to eat that 4th sandwich." Herc shook his head in mock disappointment.

The light air was cut by a shrieking village woman. More screams followed. The two men quickly ran out to see the problem.

The streets were in chaos. An army was rounding up the town's people. Anyone who refused was killed on the spot. Once in a circle, the General of the Army addressed them loudly from inside the circle of frightened people. "Who here is the mayor of this village?"

A middle aged man dressed in simple clothes stepped forward and said, "I am, my name is Barconis. What is the meaning of this?!" He demanded.

"The answer is quite simple." Lyza strolled into the center of the crowd, atop her horse. "You're the leader of this land, yes?"

"Yes I am, and who are you?" Barconis snorted.

"Why I'm the new ruler of this land, Lyza." She took a slow blink.

"Ha! We'll never surrender to the likes of _you_." He laughed. The crowd joined in on agreement.

"Is that slow?" Lyza cocked an eyebrow. She then nodded to her General who nodded back. The General grabbed Barconis by the back of the hair and whipping out his knife, slit the former mayor's throat. The crowd was stone. "Anymore objections?" She taunted.

After seeing quite enough of this invasion, Hercules and Iolaus managed to make their way through to the inner circle of people. "Stop this!" He shouted. Lyza had a twisted smile on her face. Angered, Hercules threw the first punch. Then the rest of the town's people caught on and jumped into the brawl.

"Guards!" Lyza yelled, and the fight broke out. She slid off her horse and took out her own silver sword. Luckily only half of the population was armed.

Hercules soon went for Lyza. "Stop!" She commanded holding up a hand. He paused mid swing. She moved her hand to behind her. Her soldiers had a great handful of people on their knees, swords at their necks. "You wouldn't want to be responsible for all these deaths now would you?" Lyza asked innocently.

Members of the town that weren't on their knees froze. One man finally stepped up. "Please, spare us. This man is not with us he's an outsider. We beg you. We'll give you sovereignty." He pleaded and bowed.

"Now that's what I like to hear. What a smart little man." She smiled, nodding to her army amongst the town to stop.

Hercules turned to the crowd. "You can't just surrender to her." He protested.

"This wouldn't have happened had it not been for this outsider." Lyza addressed the crowd as well.

Hercules couldn't contain it anymore. "You—" He turned to her.

Iolaus nudged his side and muttered, "Remember those people at the other end of those swords. Don't cross her."

Lyza smiled triumphantly and turned to mount her horse. "Soldiers! Release the women and children." She paused. "This is because of your 'outsider', I simply don't tolerate rebels." Her hard eyes bore into Hercules smugly. The soldiers released the chosen and swiftly killed the remaining.

Hercules lunged forward; it was the town's people that held him back. "You've done enough!" One yelled at him.

Lyza chuckled looking at him. She recalled her army and left to claim her dwelling place.

The town was in shambles. The loved ones of the fallen wept over their bloodied bodies. Everyone was slowly picking up after the invasion. "At least we tried." Iolaus offered.

"This isn't over." Herc gritted his teeth.

"Yes it is! We're prepared to serve her. We're just common folk, farmers. We own a lot of land, invasions happen every now and then because of it. We don't need any more bloodshed. Just leave." And old man instructed him.

"I'll get your freedom, even if it's without you support." Hercules retorted.

"Doncha think you're taking this a little too personal?" Iolaus questioned. He heard no response.

Later as the darkness settled on the land, Iolaus and Hercules were sleeping out in the woods, having worn out their welcome. The air was calm once more. Hercules broke the silence. "Did you hear her name?"

"What?" Iolaus asked half asleep.

"Her name?"

"You're still on that? Get some sleep. Or at least let me." Iolaus rolled over in his blankets. Hercules sat up and stared into the fire, still pondering what was on his mind.

Lyza, surrounded by soft satin pillows and blankets, had trouble sleeping as well. She gave in and got up. Slipping on her sheer robe she walked to her newly acquired balcony, sleep was useless.

It was exceptionally cold this night, almost unnatural. A chilling breeze blew past her pale face; she crossed her arms trying to stay warm.

Warms hands ran over her shoulders. "Cold, isn't it?" A rich voice asked.

"How would you know?" She sneered not turning around.

"Got me there." Strong hands started massaging her shoulders. "Tense. Can't sleep?" His deep voice asked.

"Cut the small talk, what do you want?" Lyza snapped turning to face him.

The tall man in black leather and short black hair pretended to look offended. "So quick to assume?"

"With men, Hera's taught me nothing less." She slightly shrugged.

"It wasn't always that way. Remember?" Ares asked walking in back of her.

"Before my allegiance to Hera, my vision was distorted. I made _pointless_ decisions." She daunted.

"I see. Then tell me. Why do you still…" He trickled his hands down her arms. "Tingle, when I'm close?"

"I feel nothing." Lyza spat turning to him. "Now leave me alone."

"If that's what you want, I'll be in touch." Ares disappeared in his god-like fashion.

Lyza let out a deep sigh before returning inside. She crawled back into her bed and closed her eyes tightly.

The sun arose to save Lyza from the clutches of sleep. The blonde bombshell walked through the hall of her small building taken as her own. "General!" She beckoned.

"Yes Lyza." The tall general followed up behind her.

"Is the army ready?" She asked still walking down the hall.

"For what?" He hesitated.

Lyza stopped and turned around. "For Florence." She cocked her head.

"Florence, uh, well we hadn't anticipated that we would be overtaking Florence so soon." He stammered.

"I _told _you we would be leaving at _daybreak_." She glared.

"I um," He shifted uneasily. "Yes Lyza, the army will be ready at once." He bowed.

"Good." She paused. "Enjoy this crusade, because it will be your last." She turned on her heel and left.

Less than an hour later all was in place. Lyza was at the head of the army as they strode to Florence.

Again she got the city off guard and attacked. The city of Florence put up the best fight they could, but still they still fell short. Lives and blood was lost. Lyza soon took reign over Florence, slaying the former ruler effortlessly.

Making her way to the monument in the center of the city she directed the army to stop the slaughter. "People of Florence," She addressed the city that was relieved from the cease of the fight. "I come from the word of the great goddess Hera! You will do well to listen to my warning. I am your empress now! I am Lyza, and _I _have spared you from the wrath of Hera for your insubordination. You will now pay tribute to your patron goddess Hera. Don't let my soldiers through out the city frighten you, you will be kept safe and have your culture remain. All I ask of you is your allegiance."

The crowd spoke amongst themselves. Lyza spoke again. "Or, this city will cease to exist. And as you can see, I am quite capable." She indicated her army and the bodies around her.

A black man with the age of Lyza stepped forward. "We will serve the goddess Hera and you, my empress. We will build a great temple for Hera, and you empress can have the palace of Florence." He hesitated before bowing.

Lyza sported a smile. "Wise choice, before sundown all will be in order. Please," she hopped off the monument. "Carry on." She extended her arms. Walking through the scurrying crowd she gave the commands to her army and soon made her way to the wondrous palace.

Great doors of stone opened before her. A cascade of her belongings poured into the palace. The palace quickly became her own. Lyza gave the orders to post her men through out the city and at the entrance mainly to keep the people in line.

Hercules was out with a vengeance. He was determined to find her.

It was nightfall by the time Lyza was in her meeting hall looking over maps with her soldiers. The deep red room with white and god tapestry was crafted after Rome's fashion. The huge double doors burst open. "Lyza!" Hercules entered roaring.

Her men drew their swords and waited for him to take another step. Lyza looked up and half smiled. "It's alright, leave us." The men hesitated before sheathing their swords and left the room.

Lyza sat down on the large chair at the head of the table. Leaning back she grabbed the dagger from her breastplate. Iolaus immediately drew his sword. Lyza took a cherry from the bowl in front of her and sliced it in half. "Actually I think a knife would work much better." She smiled as Iolaus put his sword back embarrassed.

"I've come to get back the freedom of Siena." Hercules addressed.

"Right to the point, I like that." Lyza sucked on another cherry. "But what makes you think I'm going to do that?"

"These people are poor farmers, they can't offer much."

"Now here I am not knowing your name when you already know mine." She interrupted.

"Hercules. What could they possibly have that you would want?" He got back to the point.

"Nothing _I_ want, Hera wants the land. I'm just the messenger." Lyza said eating another cherry.

"_Hera_? You work for _Hera_?" Hercules questioned. Lyza nodded popping another cherry in her mouth. "Why am I not surprised." Herc said more to himself.

"Well you tell Hera that we _will_ get Siena's freedom." Iolaus said proudly.

"What courage from such a little man." Lyza taunted with a smile.

"You listen, you little—"

"Just, relay the message." Herc intervened.

"Will do." Lyza nodded as the two left.

Her commanders returned. "To remove the seed of a cherry you must first get through the fruit. And that's just what Hercules will do." Lyza said thoughtfully. "But what Hercules doesn't know is that this cherry just grew a tougher layer." She stabbed a cherry to the table.

Lyza knelt before the offering table in Hera's new temple. She told her goddess of the irritable Hercules. Hera responded by informing Lyza that she had already known he would try to stop things. Hera told Lyza to follow through with the plans and not to worry further about him.

Leaving the temple Lyza thought to herself. _ Hercules? Hercules, I know that name_.

Walking back through the town on her way to her palace, the man who had addressed her two days prior had caught her eye. "You there, what is your name?" She stopped him.

"Simon, empress." This tall black man slightly nodded.

"You had courage that day I came, that's commendable. Tell me, have you a wife or children?" She asked bluntly.

"No, I—"

"Good, you'll be my new army General."

"Wow, thank you Empress. It'll be an honor." Simon bowed.

Lyza turned to leave but stopped and spoke over her shoulder. "My last General was incompetent, see to it that you do not follow his mistakes."

"Yes Empress."

"You'll have a place at the palace of course." She added.

"Yes Empress." He bowed before she left.

Lyza returned to her palace. Closing her bedchamber doors she turned to find Ares lying on her oversized bed. She was surprised, but only at first. She knew his persistence all too well. The candles along the walls illuminated the golden walls. "Lost?" Lyza glared.

"You could give me directions." Ares slid off the bed.

"How about, go to Tartarus?" She said irritated.

"Not quite what I had in mind." He walked towards her.

"You're no longer welcome in this room."

"Now I know you don't mean that."

"Don't I? Admit it, you only came back because I hold power now. I'll soon rule over Rome and that intrigues you. You forget I know you well. You can't lie to me anymore." She retorted angered.

"Why so harsh? You want me back, I can feel it." Ares pushed.

Lyza punched him abruptly. "Feel that?"

"What the hell was that for?!" He yelled feeling his nose.

"For 'I'll be right back'." Lyza tried to steady her voice.

"That was a long time ago." Ares explained.

Lyza regained her façade. "Yes it was. I was young and impressionable. Now I work for Hera so don't get in my way." She shoved by him.

"That was almost an insult."

"Believe me, if it wasn't so late I'd think of a better one." She said tartly.

"Well if you know me so well, you know that I wont give up on you." He said walking back up to Lyza.

"I changed. Maybe you will too, instead of wasting you time."

"You were never a waste of time." Ares caught her off guard and kissed her cheek before disappearing.

Her hand flew to her face, his warm touch still there. She slapped herself out of it, and sighed. She shed her clothes and climbed into bed.

The sun was high in the sky when Lyza's voice bellowed down the halls. "Simon!"

"Empress." He pledged as he got up with her.

"How is the report in the city?" She asked hurriedly.

"Just fine, nothing out of the ordinary."

"Post double guards at the entrances and post more through out the city. If you find Hercules, arrest him on the spot for unwanted trespassing." Lyza instructed.

"As commanded Empress." Simon bowed before taking off to do as told.

Lyza stopped at the fireplace at the end of the hall. She tossed in the scroll in her hand, a requested meeting from Hercules she just received. "This is getting old." She watched the flames engulf the scroll.

She walked through her newly conquered city, marveling at the size of it, although it was nothing compared to her desired Rome. She paused on the thought. Rome seemed so close; it would only be a matter of time before it became hers.

She stopped at a structure in progress. The new temple she commanded to be built for Hera, that old one just wouldn't do for her goddess. Many men worked vigorously trying to please the new Empress and her Goddess.

Lyza stopped back at the stables to take Raven for a ride. Trying to clear her mind she rode past the gates and into the lush forests. She slowed Raven down to a trot, taking in the tall trees and sunlight.

Raven suddenly reared up. Lyza tried to calm her down but it was useless. Raven reared again and threw Lyza from her. Lyza landed roughly on a rock and was rendered unconscious.

She awoke in pain and bindings. Her vision cleared and she found herself bound to a tree. "What—" Iolaus stepped into her field of vision. "Oh you." She winced at the bruise on her head.

"Yes it's me, and we're not letting you go until you free Siena." He crossed his arms.

Lyza rolled her eyes. "Siena is under Hera's domain now, just move on little man."

"No one's moving any time fast now."

"This will never work, my men are prob'ly already out looking for me."

"I found the firewood we nee—ded. Iolaus what's going on?" Hercules asked setting the wood down.

Iolaus pulled him aside. "I figure, since we got her here we won't let her go until she sets Siena free."

"Iolaus this is kidnapping."

"She slaughters innocent people and you're worried about a little kidnapping?"

Herc sighed. "And if she gets free, she'll jest punish Siena more to spite us." He explained.

"Oh, I didn't think of that."

"Yeah." Hercules said irritated.

"Well when I found her on the path I just couldn't resist."

"That says a lot about you." Lyza said overhearing.

Hercules walked over to Lyza. "We want Siena's freedom, but not like this." He cut her free.

"Thanks," She paused. "I think. Well, you wanted to talk and I'm already here, so…"

"I was just going to try to change your mind Siena."

"It's Hera's land." She shrugged.

"Why Hera? Aren't you your own person? You don't need Hera." He enthused.

"I _was_, got me nowhere." She still held her wrists.

"You alright?" Hercules asked noticing that.

"I probably just fell on it wrong, it's nothing." She looked down to her bruised hand.

"No it's dislocated." He said evidently his good-natured heart taking over his current position.

"It's fine." She pulled away at his touch.

"Just let me see it."

"No, it's—" Hercules grabbed her hand. She melted. "That feels…better." She looked up to him.

"See?" Hercules smiled.

"What did you do?"

"Eased the joints back together."

"You're good with your hands." Lyza lowered her lashes. All previous arguments were momentarily forgotten.

"You should see me—"

"Ahem." Iolaus nudged in.

"Right, well, I should be getting back to the palace. And thanks again." She turned.

"Lyza,"

"Hm?" She turned her head.

"Please, just think about Siena. They aren't really important to Hera."

Lyza paused, not answering she turned her head and set off in search of her horse.

When Lyza was gone from view Iolaus came up to his friend and put a hand on his shoulder. "I think you finally got to her Herc."

"I think she got to _me_." Hercules replied absently.

"Simon, cancel the arrest on Hercules and his little friend, but still do not permit him to enter the palace grounds." Lyza instructed walking by Simon.

"Yes Empress." Simon pledged. "Oh and Empress," He called after her. She turned back around. "About the city's report, there's been a change."

"What kind of change?"

"There is rumor about this woman Malissa, who is starting a revolt against you, Empress."

"How do we deal with rebels Simon? I simply don't tolerate them, and neither would Hera." She paused. "Send out for her arrest and post her execution to be done tomorrow at noon. This should discourage further rebellion"

Simon pledged and left. Lyza sighed to herself.

The blazing sun was high in the sky. Florence was busy as ever. A crowd was already gathering for the public execution, regardless of the offence.

"Well I think we should see her again." Herc said walking through the city walls into Florence.

"Yeah you would." Iolaus snorted. Hercules shot him a glance. "Alright alright, whatever. Lets make it quick though." They made their way into the center of the city. "Wonder what the crowd's for?"

They stopped to join and see what was going on. Hercules and Iolaus wedged their way through a little at a time, to the front.

"Citizens of Florence!" Lyza spoke atop the wooden scaffold. At the center on the wooden plaque was young frightened woman, a noose around her neck, and a stool under her feet. She was to be hung.

"I have secured this city and increased the prosperity and this is how you repay me?!" She held out a hand to the woman. "A traitor to me as well as to Hera. And I'm sure there are those who follow this woman. I simply don't tolerate it. Rebellion is a capital offence." Lyza turned to Malissa. "This is your reward for trying to plot against me." A smile tugged at the corner of her mouth.

She turned back to the crowd. "The punishment for insubordination is death." She announced loud and clear. Lyza turned to the soldier and nodded.

The stool was kicked out from under her.

Hercules' eyes widened. He tried to leap out from the crowd. "Lyza!" He called out in anger.

Lyza looked him directly in the eye before turning her back and leaving.

Herc and Iolaus managed to break free from the crowd. But by the time they got to Malissa it was too late. "Still want to see her?" Iolaus questioned.

"Oh yeah." Hercules said through gritted teeth.


End file.
